Roses
by MollieJames
Summary: I'm horrible at descriptions but basically the yellow-eyed demon comes back for one last party but it takes place after the apocalypse has begun. Rated T just in case


"No, no let me go!" I screamed as a man pulled me from the burning house. He was strong and was in too much of an emotional state to really fight him. After pulling me for a while he picked me up and we were out the door. HE set me down on the damp grass far enough away from the house. The grass didn't even look green anymore because of the fire engulfing the house.

The town's single fire truck was already sitting at the curb as the firefighters rushed trying to save any part of my house. The man that had pulled me from the house stood behind me but I couldn't even find my voice to thank him. After most of the fire was put out a second man walked over to me. I looked up thinking it might be a firefighter, but I didn't recognize him. He was tall with brown hair touching his eyes I would have thought him as cute any other night, but right now it was to much.

"The cops want to talk to us." He said quietly. I took in one more shuddering breathe before pushing myself so I was standing. I looked at the house just as Matt walked up. He was the sheriff of town but also a volunteer fireman on his off nights.

"Hey Lani, I'm sorry about you house. Do you know what started the fire?"

"No, I don't, I was watching T.V. Sorry." My voice sounded hoarse and I tried clearing it but it was dry with the ash from the fire.

"Lani, where's Ryan?" Matt asked, I looked to the house. Suddenly the fire blazed brighter and the house clasped in on itself. I cried out as a new wave of tears hit. My knees buckled and I would have fallen to the ground if a hand hadn't shot out to grab me under my arm.

"He's staying with my Aunt. I…I had some…friends coming to stay. I didn't…want it to upset him." I said the lies rolling off my tongue without my head consenting. They would find the remains, it wasn't a solid lie. I would be caught in the web. But I just couldn't admit that he was gone.

"Are these your friends?" Matt asked pointing his flashlight at the two boys. I finally turned to see the man that had pulled me out of the fire. He was in his mid-twenties and cute. They both smiled awkwardly.

"Names." Matt said curtly tapping his dimming flashlight.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." The younger looking one said.

"Last names." Matt said harshly. Time to step in.

"Matt, it sounds like you're trying to charge them with something." I said tiredly.

"It's just weird that they come to your house and then it burns down." He said just as harshly. He's been an only child and because of this he was really protective of his family friends and since I was his neighbor he thought of me as his little sister, or even his daughter. He really looked out for me.

"Trust me it wasn't them. I'm sorry Matt, but I'm just really tired and I think I'm going to crash."

"Where. You're house is…You're welcome to stay at my house." He said trailing off slightly.

"They rented a motel room. I'll just there for a while. Come on guys." Dean spun me around and started to lead me to the street.

"Did you really just invite yourself to our motel?" Dean asked at the same time Sam asked.

"How did you know we have a room?"

"Yes I did. And I knew that you had to have somewhere to stay. I've seen you hanging around town." I said as I glanced back, Matt was watching me with a concerned mask on his face.

"I just need to fake it, you can drop me off somewhere else. I don't care. I just can't stand here any longer." I felt Dean huff and let him led me to a black 1967 Impala. He opened the door for me and rolled his eyes as he motioned for me to get in.

We drove in silence and the quiet let the reality of what happen really hit. Ryan, that cute, over-excited, bouncing six-month-old baby was dead. Gone. Burned to a crisp.

I drifted off with tears in my eyes. I was vaguely aware of them talking and then me being pulled out of the car carefully. I felt a bed beneath my body and then I drifted off again.


End file.
